


Burn All The Candles Out

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Snape's birthday".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn All The Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics of 'End Over End' by The Foo Fighters.

A sigh in the night; her candle splutters out, plunging Hermione into darkness.

A second of fear, then a warm shiver of breath against her neck tells her all she needs to know.

She turns, and cannot see him in the moonlight; reaches hands out and finds his body beneath his Disillusionment Charm.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispers, "They think you're dead, remember?"

His hands move against her, invisible, searching, caressing like feathered quills. The warm breath, at her ear now, murmurs, "But it's my birthday..."

_Ahhh._

She moves to hold him, to make love, to an unseen man.


End file.
